


[Podfic] Lemon lovely

by Djapchan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Angst, Asexual Billy Hargrove, Asexual Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Cupcakes, Fluff, Gift Work, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unicorns, ace friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: For the Ace prompt:"Why is there a giant, fluffy unicorn on my bed?"
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Lemon lovely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thursdayknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayknight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Upside Down Cupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845795) by [thursdayknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayknight/pseuds/thursdayknight). 



> @thursdayknight:  
> I didn't know whether or how you celebrate around this time, so please have a little solstice gift for all the wonderful comments you've been given me over this year - they so often made my day so much brighter! 💚

**Listen to or Download** this chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HX8D5RXZ5QhlMxCUTuaTz5TpXRdbjJoO/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ulh7fns3nyu2gv6/ST_Lemon_lovely.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)


End file.
